- scrambling for control - RUENTES AUT DOMINANDI -
by TangoLimaCharlie
Summary: 11 Sentence like set for Bonnie stepping in the right direction after the aftermath of Kai and Lily. Not much, like at all.


**RUENTES AUT DOMINANDI (Scrambling for Control)**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** T

 **Word count:** 635

* * *

 **1.** Bonnie was use to abandonment, pitifully so, but when she found Damon's goodbye letter and Miss Cuddles lying on her dorm bed – her world tilted.

# # #

# #

#

 **2.** She constantly received concerned looks from her friends nowadays, after everything that Bonnie's been through apparently the absence of that _idiot_ in her life is what's going to break her.

# # #

# #

#

 **3.** It took a while, 19 friggin' weeks until she could sleep through the night – almost at peace – Bonnie still missed _him_ but she could push it aside. And ignore the stares.

# # #

# #

#

 **4.** He came back; strangely enough she wasn't expecting to stare into Damon's blue eyes until she was on her death bed.  
"Miss me?" He greeted, with that ridiculous lopsided grin, and all Bonnie wanted to do was wipe that stupid smile off his face… so she punched him in the nose.

# # #

# #

#

 **5.** The cringe worthy crunch of Damon's nose was astonishingly satisfying and she could vividly remember his surprised _yelp_ , Stefan's eyebrows flying off, Caroline's doubling over in laughter and Matt racing off to get her some ice.

# # #

# #

#

 **6.** According to Matt Donovan sucker punching Damon Salvatore in the face earned you free drinks for the night, ignoring Damon's incessant mockings Bonnie chugged a fireball shot relishing in the burning but _human_ feeling of the bitter alcohol sliding down the back of her throat.

# # #

# #

#

 **7.** They were yelling – Damon, Caroline, Alaric, Stefan even Matt – and Bonnie nearly made it to the door until he spoke up and her feet refused to move any further. "Bon, I'm sorry."  
She couldn't help but scoff, "Aren't you sick of saying sorry?"

# # #

# #

#

 **8.** She missed Caroline, even when her perky blonde sweetheart of a friend was sitting right next to her. Bonnie's stomach twisted into knots of the thought of losing her too. Caroline turned to her, mouth open probably to ask if she wanted popcorn to watch the movie with - (Yes, she knew her that well) almost as if recognising the look in Bonnie's flecked green eyes she instantly pulled her friend into a tight hug. Bonnie sniffled into the shoulder of Caroline's woolly cardigan and smiled when she heard Care hum the tune from Anastasia. _'I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a princess'._

# # #

# #

#

 **9.** Damon had a strange habit of ambushing her, really, she should be more prepared. As she tried to settle her startled heart she missed Damon asking her to dinner and absently agreed. Before she could say "Go to hell, vampire," Damon smirked knowingly and told her to be ready by 8 vanishing off to who knows where.

# # #

# #

#

 **10.** He was drunk – no surprise there – and making a scene at the grill, the dinner last week went straight to shit so Damon thought of the most drastic way to get her attention. It worked by the way… Storming up to him, Bonnie snatched the bottle of bourbon out of his grip before hissing in disgust, "You're embarrassing yourself."  
He blinked before stepping into her personal space as a result towering over her, "If it gets you talking to me again, _who cares_."  
"Drama queen." She mumbled under her breath. There was a sudden cold – soft – touch on the tip of her nose and it took the Bennett witch a moment to recognise that it was Damon kissing her. Well, her nose but _still_. Fighting an embarrassed and flustered blush she sat down at the bar next to him.  
"I still don't forgive you."  
"I know."

# # #

# #

#

 **11.** Life had gotten easier, she found she slept better and was actually focusing in class and for some god forsaken reason it was because of Damon. She could (grudgingly) admit it. And it wasn't like everything in her life has settled into some anticlimactic resemblance of peace but her world was no longer balancing precariously.

* * *

 **A/N: Short and sweet just like our sweet Queen B. Shortest fic I ever thought of writing, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
